A fight for humanity
by original immortal badass
Summary: Rose is the daughter of Shane Walsh. She has been abused since she was little. when the Apocalypse begins, her outlook on things change. she finally escapes from her past, that is, until she finds a group that's familiar with Shane Walsh. She is abused by her father once again, but will something, better yet someone, help her through it. someone that has been through it before?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead, only some of the merchandise:)**

It had finally happened, the zombie apocalypse. Apparently all of those people who said that the zombie apocalypse would happen and that we needed to prepare were right. Unfortunately, I was not one of those people. I did, however, know how to use a bow and arrow. It was the only thing my useless father made sure I knew how to do. He said it would be odd if the Deputy's daughter didn't know how to protect herself.

Kind of ironic when the only thing I needed to protect myself from until now was him. He had married the ' love of his life' 5 years before I was born. They tried for those 5 years to have a child. They were ecstatic when they finally had a child on the way, me. The happy story ended when my mom went into labor with me. Something went horribly wrong and she died. My father went into a depression and blamed me for her death, which it was my fault.

He threw himself into his work and became the sheriff's deputy. He spent as much time away from me as he possibly could ; he hired nannies and maids to take care of me.

He began spending more time with me as I grew older. I was told stories of my mother and how happy they were together. I understood that my mother's death had hit him hard and he needed a little time alone. I was glad that he was trying to make up for all the times he wasn't there when I needed him. He regained my trust and love a little at a time and then all at once.

It was when I turned 7 that he became abusive towards me, which broke my heart. He said that I was old enough now to understand why he was angry with me and therefore, I was old enough to be punished. It started off with mainly verbal abuse with a slap or two in the mix. He told me that I should have died in that hospital room instead of my mother and that I was the biggest mistake of his life.

When I was 8 years old he became extremely abusive. He carved words into my skin, memories of the things he said I was forever embedded in my skin. He also used whips and anything else he could get his hands on, which was a lot considering he worked in King County's Sheriff's Department.

I am now 22 years old and still living under his f***ing conditions. He never let me apply for college so I was stuck with him. None of his friends knew I existed because he told them that I had died alongside my mother.

Now that the apocalypse had began I was finally free, but had nowhere to go. I couldn't believe I was about to do this but I had to go back to my father. Maybe an apocalypse would change his mind about me. Then again. Maybe I was an idiot that likes to set myself up for disappointment. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

I got a backpack and duffel bag out of my room. I had put them in my closet in case I ever got the chance to escape from this hell hole. I packed the backpack full of my clothes, shoes, blankets, a few books, a hair brush, my bag of 'Daisy' razors and other toiletries. I filled the duffel bag with water bottles, food, a few pictures, knives, camping equipment and such. As soon as those bags were full I threw them into the back of my blue 2006 Ford F-150 Super-crew cab truck, which was in my garage.

one good thing about my dad was he always had several full jugs of gasoline in the garage as well as an empty one. I put those in the back seat of my truck and then went back inside the house. I got one last bag, a big backpack that had the ability to hold a lot of camping equipment inside it. I put paper, pens, pencils and erasers inside it in case I find a group that has children that still need to be fully educated. I put glue, paint, tissues, stapler, a small dictionary, an official SAT study guide and other educational items.

My childish side came out as I grabbed my Iphone which, thankfully, had a solar powered case so it could charge without electricity. I went back upstairs as I got my bows, quivers and arrows. The first bow I grabbed was my Bear Archery Rumor Compound Bow for ladies. It took me 4 years to earn enough money for it, I am glad I have it now. I got the arrows I got with it, they were the Gold Tip Pro Hunter Arrows. I put them in my NEET Target Quiver.

The other two bows were less expensive. I have a traditional styled one called the " Fred Bear Grizzly Re-curve Bow" and a crossbow called "Barnett Jackal Crossbow" I got it with a crossbow sling.

As I put the crossbow and traditional bow in the bag I heard a bang on the door. I got an arrow ready and quietly crept down the stairs. I looked through the peep hole and was met by my father. I opened the door, quickly shutting and locking it behind him. He quickly began packing random items, not even noticing the missing items that were now in my bags.

When he finished packing I finally asked him

"Dad, where are we goin' to go?" He looked up at me as he walked towards the door.

"_We_ aren't goin' anywhere. I don' care where you go, but I have people to take care of, people that are more importan' than you will _ever_ be." he opened the door and walked out on me.

Well, I found my answer, I was a complete idiot.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if I should continue this story so give me your opinion on if I should or not. You will see some of the characters from "The Walking Dead" next chapter. If this chapter goes well I will post every sunday just like the television show.**


	2. A not so happy reunion

**I decided to upload another chapter today. I might start doing regular updates every Sunday once I catch up with the television show, which might take a while. So for now I will be updating more than once a week, you lucky ducks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, if I did I would have no need to write this story because it would already be on the show ;)**

After I recovered from the disappointment from my father I got in my truck and drove off. I decided to go into the forest to find material so I could construct more arrows. I parked the truck on the forest's dirt pathway. I pulled myself up and onto a large tree a few yards away from my truck and began cutting off thin branches with my knife. As I began carving the branches into arrows an arrow whizzed past my face and into the body of a squirrel.

I crept little farther on the tree limb to get a closer look. As soon as I took a few steps it started to sag "s**t" I stepped back and a fallen leaf crunched under my foot. The man that the arrow unmistakeably came from glanced around. This allowed me to see his features for the first time. He had light brown disheveled hair, a tan most likely from spending so much time out hunting even before the apocalypse. He had light blue eyes and he was wearing a grey sleeveless button down with a sleeveless vest over it. The vest was black and had angel wings on the back.

He was carrying a crossbow, a nice and sturdy one at that, he had good taste. From the looks of it he was too familiar with it to have gotten it during the apocalypse.

The man looked up in my direction and I quickly hid behind the tree's trunk and leaves. My black tank top, leather jacket, green cargo pants and black combat boots blended in with the tree efficiently. My bright green eyes and brown hair blended in as well. The only thing I had to worry about catching the mans attention with were my arrows.

The man shrugged his shoulders and went to pick up his squirrel. He attached it onto a string that already had quite a few squirrels on it. He started walking away from me so I put my new arrows into my quiver and gracefully jumped into the next tree. The man stopped and I began to think that he had heard me, but he was looking at something on the forest floor. I walked over two intertwining branches and into the next tree to see what he was looking at. The subject of his focus seemed to be deer tracks, which were most likely rare these days. As I followed the man I observed that he was a talented tracker, but I was a better one. I followed the tracks until I came upon the deer. It was alive and looked untouched by those things. It looked like a scene out of snow white as it grazed on top of the hill, the hill was elevated so much that it was level with my position in the tree.

For the second time that day the man's arrow went flying past my tree and into the man's prey. The deer put up a fight unlike the squirrel and ran away. I quickly followed it from the tree tops, careful enough that I didn't alert the man of my presence. I found the body of the deer about 100 feet from where it was hit. The deer had attracted one of those things' attention and it was about to take a chomp out of the precious meat. I got ready to fire an arrow from my bow; I quickly scrawled down a note from a loose piece of paper in my pocket and attached it to the arrow before shooting the thing in the head. I had made a split decision and decided it was time to make myself known as I made the note.

Two screams pierced the air as two children took in their surroundings and saw the thing I had just killed, well technically, re-killed. The children ran off and soon there were several adults surrounding the dead deer and that thing. The man I was following walked up and pulled the arrow out of the thing's head. He pulled the note from it and read it aloud.

"Saved your dinner, enjoy. From fellow survivor." His eyebrows knit together and he started looking aroun, then he shouted out

" well fellow survivor, you wanna show yourself or do i have ta' come lookin'?"

I slowly stepped to the edge of the tree branch and then jumped off. I landed about five feet from the man. He slightly flinched while a few people gasped in awe and surprise.

"Hi I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose." I recieved a few "Hi Rose"'s and the man in front of me grumbled under his breath and pushed past me. He quickly turned around and angrily asked

"you're the one that was followin' me weren't ya?"

I gave him a small smile and replied "Yeah I was"

"Why didn' ya show yourself then instead of waitin' til now?" our audience wore confused and awed faces, I don't know what for though.

"Cuz I wanted to make sure that you weren' one of those bad people who wants to control everything and everyone in this new world."

A man who appeared to be in his mid 60's stepped forward and said

"Well, I guess that we should start with introductions, I'm Dale, the man you saw before us is Daryl, this is Andrea, Amy, Lori and her son Carl, we have a few others back at the camp site. If you come with me I can get some food into ya and introduce them." He smiled warmly at me, put a gentle hand on my shoulder and we began to make our way to their campsite. He introduced me to a couple and their daughter. Something was off between the couple, but I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. We started making our way across the camp site when a man turned a corner and into my seeing range. My _dad_ looked at me and his eyes widened

"Rose?!" I started charging towards him in a furious rage

" You motherf***ing bastard! You're gonna wish you're _dead_ by the time I'm through with you!"


	3. Tension

**I would like to thank all of my followers/favorite-rs and my reviewers, you all mean so much to me, I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, although I wish I did :)**

My vision took on a red tint to it as I ran towards my lame excuse of a father. He took a slight step backwards, but it was too late. I slammed my fist into his ribs and he grunted in pain. I swiped my feet around him and hit the backside of his knees, making him fall. I threw most of my weight into my punch as I hit his face over and over again. I faintly heard people screaming our names, but they were easy to ignore. I straightened out and kicked his rib cage, I smiled when I remembered I was wearing my combat boots and I was glad I was. I kicked him in his 'man ego' for good measure before someone pulled me away.

"What the f**k was that girl! I heard him say your name before you started poundin' him, do you guys know each other or somethin'? Or do you just jump random people who look at you wrong?" Two women, Andrea and Lori, knelt by my father and put a dish towel to his busted lip, then turned and glared at me.

"Thatpiece of s**t deserved it." People were looking at me like I was a ticking time bomb. Daryl looked at me with wide eyes

"You wanna enlighten us?" A few people started whispering back and forth to each other as they waited for my answer.

"Let me introduce myself correctly, I am Rose Christina Walsh, and that son of a b***h is my father. He left me by myself at the start of this epidemic, said ' he had people to take care of, people that were more important that I would ever be.' So when I said that he deserved what I gave him, I meant it. I don't beat people for no reason, not unless they've crossed me first." People gasped and looked at Shane in bewilderment.

The man that introduced me to everyone, Dale, was the first to ask Shane for a confirmation.

"Is that true Shane, did you really do something that horrible to your own _daughter?"_ Shane looked around at everyone, surprise clearly written on his face.

"I don't have a daughter, I almost did, but she died in the delivery room with her mother, just like I told you, Lori, you have to tell them! This is some sick joke, my daughter never even entered this world, you know that!" Lori stepped away from him and her eyes widened in realization.

"That's why you never let us inside your house after Mary-Ann died? You were hiding your daughter from us, how could you Shane?" Shane looked up in shock that Lori had betrayed him by believing my words. I wonder if Lori is one of the people Shane decided to take care of over me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I would worry about that later.

Shane stood up and walked towards a camp fire and sat down, Lori went in the same direction, but she went and got a red bucket and headed off into the woods. Everything calmed down after that.

Daryl shook his head and snorted

"Damn girl, why didn't you come here sooner? Shane has deserved more than just one beatin' since I've met him." I laughed a little and watched Daryl walk over to the deer. He looked over at me and asked

"Everyone pulls their weight around here so you might as well start now, wanna help make some venison while I make squirrel jerky?" I nodded as my face contorted at the sound of 'squirrel jerky' squirrel meat was definitely not my favorite, I tried it once while my father was 'away' on a 'vacation'.

_Flashback_

"_Rose, come to the kitchen!" My father yelled, my 15 year old self cringed slightly. He didn't sound angry, but his moods can change in a second. I scrambled into the kitchen as fast as I could, he got mad when I made him wait. _

_He was looking at something inside the fridge, he peeked his head out and said _

"_come here, I don't want any misunderstandings while I am away." my face scrunched up in confusion, ' he was going away? I wonder how long, maybe I can escape while he is gone!" As I looked into the fridge I observed what he was in the process of doing. He picked up a sharpie and was making lines on our food. _

"_I am going on a vacation, I will be leaving tonight. I am marking how much is left of everything, if I come back and any of this has changed, meaning that you have been in __my__ fridge. Your ass will be mine, do you understand?" I was too shocked to answer ' why would this matter so much to him? What am I supposed to eat while he is away?' I was pulled out of __my thoughts by a sharp slap to the face. I cupped my cheek as he repeated himself_

"_I said do you understand?!" I quickly nodded and he went back to smiling_

"_Good, now if you'll ex__c__use me, I have a plane to catch." he said as he grabbed a suitcase and was out the door._

_I went over my options and decided what to do. I would wait 2 hours before I packed a bag and got the hell out of here. During those two hours I showered, packed, got my bow and arrows and stole some money from my father's safe. It was enough for me to survive on for a while, but not enough that I think he would notice missing. I went out the back door and was on my way._

_I went into the forest and decided to hunt for food. I ended up catching a few squirrels. The only thing I knew how to make out of squirrel was jerky. I skinned the squirrel with an arrow and continued to make slices of meat. It took me a while to get the fire going, but once I did I started to cook the jerky. By the time the meat was done it was already dark. __I took my first bite of squirrel jerky and had to spit it back out, it was awful! However, my stomach growled, making me eat the rest of the jerky. I heard some rustling behind me, the sound was too loud to be an animal so I started looking around in the general area that the sound came from. I looked up just in time to be tackled to the floor. I let out a screech as I looked into the eyes of my father. He gave me a wild smile and widened his eyes, he looked like a crazy man. _

"_You just failed my test. Did you honestly think that I would leave you alone and risk having you run away and get me thrown into prison? I don't think so! Your ass is mine now!" He laughed and started beating me and __carving lines into me with my arrow__ the only thing I could focus on was the smell of that damned jerky._

_End of flashback_

He almost beat me to death that night. It was one of my worst memories that would haunt me forever. I have never eaten squirrel jerky since. It was not something I was up to eating or smelling again. I started skinning the deer as he skinned about a dozen squirrels. I began making the venison and he began making the fire. I tensed up when he started putting the squirrel meat above the fire. He noticed and his brows furrowed, but he continued cooking the meat. The smell of it didn't send me rolling into another flashback like I thought it would. I relaxed and got back to work. He didn't ask about my reaction to him cooking the squirrels until after he finished cooking all of the meat.

"what's your problem with squirrel?" He looked up at me waiting for me to give him an answer. I shrugged my shoulders and said

"Nothing I just don't like the smell."

we didn't talk anymore after that and I noticed Shane going in the same direction that Lori had gone a while ago.

We put the meat in an old plastic container and called the rest of the group that was here. They got some of it and sat down after they lit their own fires. Someone noticed that I hadn't gotten any of the squirrel and offered me some of theirs. I shook my head no and looked back at the fire. Dale spoke, he reminded me of how I imagined a grandfather would act, since I never had one.

"You have to eat, we can't have ya getting' sick from malnutrition." I shook my head once again and said that I didn't eat squirrel.

"Well we don't have anything else so you're gonna have ta." Daryl harshly explained. I calmly replied

"I don't eat squirrel and I never will." This made Daryl mad since he put a lot of effort into hunting these squirrels and he growled

"you wanna explain why?" I looked down at my feet and said softly

"I just don't." He stood up and took a step towards me

"This is where you give me specifics, are ya vegetarian or somethin' cuz if you are we're gonna have ta change that." I stood up, angry that he wasn't just dropping it.

"I just don't okay, I'll just get some food from my truck... my truck. I left when I saw you in the woods. I have to go get it." Dale gave me a concerned look, they seemed like the only ones who had the guts to talk to me after they saw what I did to Shane and I was fine with that.

"Going out in the woods looking for a truck at this time is basically a suicide run Rose. Wait til the mornin' and one of us will go with you to help you look." I sighed and nodded. I sat back down and began listening to people making small talk. Thankfully, no one brought up the squirrel again. After a while I got up, getting ready to sleep. Amy gave me a blanket as I passed by saying that I 'needed it more than she did' when I protested and tried to give it back.

"Thanks Amy." she nodded and shrugged her shoulders

"No big deal. Good night Rose." she smiled up at me from her spot around the fire.

"Night Amy."

I climbed a tree that was near an RV and was asleep fairly quickly, hopefully Shane didn't come back. I knew that this hope was illogical considering this was his group and it was an apocalypse, he wouldn't dare leave the protection of a group, but a girl can dream can't she?

**this chapter is my longest one yet, 1,864 words. I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember that follows/favorites and/or reviews make me type faster! ;)**


	4. The Mushrrom Queen

**I would like to thank all of my followers/favorite-rs and reviewers. I never would have thought that I would get such a reaction, maybe 1 or 2 followers for each chapter. You guys surprised me when I looked up and saw that I had 11 followers by the time I posted the third chapter! Your reviews made me jump out of my chair in happiness. Then I picked myself up and decided to write another chapter for y'all. BOO-YAH!**

I decided to help Amy make a fire to cook the mushrooms that Lori went into the forest to forage for. We gathered some rocks and began to make the barrier. She smiled and looked up at me.

"That was amazing when you jumped from that tree and landed in front of Daryl you know. Were you some kind of ninja before all of this?" she looked down and began placing the rocks in a neat circle, not pressuring me into answering, which I was grateful for. I think Amy and I will be able to get along more than her sister and I will. I think Andrea might have the hots for my father, yuck, I don't even _want_ to think about that bastard. I shuddered and then realized that I had yet to answer Amy's question.

"No actually, I worked at a local book store. I did go out into the forest nearby my house to hunt and work out though. I used to make obstacle courses from branches, trees, basically anything I could get my hands on. Some of those courses contained similar jumps off of trees within them, just to keep myself on my toes. I guess all those workouts actually paid off. I smiled at her, a real smile, one that I haven't used in quite a while now.

"What did you use to do?" Her eyes started shining in excitement as she thought about her old life.

"I was a college student. I was studying to become an artist, specifically photography. Oh, what I would do to get my hands on a camera." she sighed in desperation as we placed the last two stones in our make-shift fireplace. Carol came up and started setting up a clothes line and hanging wet clothes on it.

"If we are going to have a fire might as well use the heat to dry our clothes faster, right girls?" she slightly smiled and waited, almost as if she needed our permission to hang the clothes there. I smiled back and answered.

"Carol, you don't need to ask, I hope you know that." She blushed and looked down at the floor

"Of course Rose, thank you." As soon as I answered her she got to work on hanging the clothes. She was mighty fast at it might I add. I stood up and got a small amount of twigs and branches and dumped them in our stone circle. I started rubbing my hands up and down two twigs while moving my hands up and down quickly, trying to get at least a spark. Soon enough, we had a fire.

Shortly after we finished with the fire I spotted Lori with Shane following her like a shadow. _'so that's where he went off too.'_ Looks like Andrea had herself someone else that she can send her death glares out to instead of me. I didn't care what they did with my father as long as it kept his attention off of me.

Lori walked over to Amy and I and handed us the red bucket, which was now full of mushrooms. She smiled warmly at us and softly laughed

"You gals are making me look like a mushroom queen." This sent Amy into a fit of girly giggles. I, however was too busy watching Shane. He was glaring me down like there was no tomorrow, which hopefully there wasn't for him. Lori sat down and helped us cook the mushrooms. Lori's voice pulled me back into the conversation.

"Pretty soon we're going to need something more than mushrooms. There's hardly anymore left out in the forest."

Daryl was walking by and when Lori finished her sentence he turned and looked at us

"I was gone for 2 days huntin' for y'all. I brought us back a deer and a dozen or so squirrel. Y'all are just some unappreciative b***hes." He shook his head in disgust and walked on past us.

That put quite a damper on things. The group came out and they each grabbed some mushrooms along with either venison or squirrel jerky. I grabbed some mushrooms and venison, avoiding the jerky like it was poisonous. Everyone sat around the fire, except we were missing a person. I couldn't place the person until I looked at Amy. _'Andrea'_

"Where's Andrea?" Amy looked up at me and gave me a half smile before politely answering my question.

"She went on a run with some other people from our group. You haven't met them yet because they were on a run when you arrived. They came back early this morning and decided to go on another run to Atlanta this time. My sister volunteered as well as Glenn, Merle, and Jacqui. You will meet them when they get back." I smiled at her and nodded.

I quickly finished my meal and started to climb my tree to go to sleep. I heard someone fake cough like they were trying to get someone's attention and turned around. Dale was smiling with a twinkle in his eye and said

"I found and extra tent in the RV, we set it up while you were building the fire and cooking."

I went up and hugged him which surprised him, hell it even surprised me.

"Thank you." I whispered and then I was directed to my tent. I went in, took off my combat boots and zipped the flap behind me. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was awoken by a sharp pain in my side. I gasped and tried to sit up but I was being held down and someone had a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming out into the night. My eyes opened in fright only to be met by no one else but my father. He hit me a few more times on each side before he spoke.

"You think that just because the world ended and people know you exist that you can escape from me so easily? I think you need me to explain how things work around here." He kept one hand firmly held over my mouth while the other was hitting me til I was seeing black spots in my vision. He stopped long enough to say

"If I find out that you told anyone about me I will kill you in your sleep and the only thing the mornin' rays will shine on will be your dead body." and then just like that, he was gone." I felt tears start to stream down my face as my vision disappeared completely and I was enveloped in nothingness.


	5. oblivion

**I am so glad that I have already gotten a great reaction from my readers! I am sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up, but my house lost internet connection. ****I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. **

***Hides behind Daryl Dixon ***

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and, remember that reviews/follows and favorites make me write and update faster!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Walking Dead.**

Most people fear oblivion, they think that they will not be remembered and they won't leave a mark on the world. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't amongst those people. Every single time my father would beat me my head would be filled with questions.

_Will this be the last time?_

_Is he going to stop before he kills me?_

_Will I be remembered for something I accomplished or will I be remembered as "the girl who died too soon and didn't get a chance to live"?_

_Will __anyone__ remember me?_

_Will __anyone__ care?_

This time was different. I didn't fear oblivion as I floated around in an abundance of nothing. I was about to give up and embrace what awaited me, and then pictures started flashing behind my eyes. Pictures of people who would care if I died. Dale, Carol, Amy, Carl...Daryl.

Maybe they wouldn't miss me personally, but it would mean less of a chance for the human population to overcome this apocalypse. I started to think of what would happen if I died. I would meet my mother that I only knew the basics about. I would leave my father. Just at those thoughts I was back to not wanting to fight. Then I thought

'what if my mother blamed me for her dying as well, what if she was just like my father?'

I thought about the things I do for this group. I help hunt, I help cook, and if needed I would protect the group with my life. Even if I don't know them too well I know that some people within the group are good people who do not deserve to die, especially under these harsh conditions. Then, there are some people who deserve to be in this situation, and they have deserved it for a very long time.

I wanted to be there to experience the rare good times, I haven't gotten to experience a lot so far. I wanted to see Shane rot in hell and get what he deserves. I want to be a part of history as we fight for our humanity and try to resist becoming extinct.

As soon as I started to think of reasons to live I began feeling again. I felt a shooting pain start in my chest and then it started to spread around. I was in pain everywhere, except for my face, lower arms, neck and my calves.

My senses started coming back to me and I heard the faint sound of people having a conversation. I smelt meat cooking. I opened my eyes and began to asses my injuries as I began to remember last night. I had bruising and scratches all over my stomach. I had a carving of the words "worthless" and "b***h" on my thigh and my lower abdomen. The carvings still had some blood oozing out of the wound so I started my search for gauze. I remembered that I was going to look for my truck this morning and all of my supplies were in it, including my gauze.

I limped over to the groups medical supplies and started searching for gauze when I heard someone begin to approach me. I turned and was met by a concerned looking Dale.

"What are ya looking for?" He asked as he pointed to the medical supplies. I shrugged, trying not to bring more suspicion to myself.

"I'm looking for gauze." His eyebrows furrowed and he started coming closer, much to my discomfort.

"Are you alright?" I quickly nodded and thought of an excuse quickly.

"Yeah, I got a rash on my stomach and I was putting some of my ointment on and the ointment kept sticking to my shirt instead of my rash. I decided to look for gauze to hold the ointment in place." I found the gauze and quickly grabbed it. Dale didn't look like he bought my story, but, oh well.

"Do you want me to help put the gauze on, maybe I can check out that rash?"

I shook my head no and started making my way out of the RV.

"No. I get the rash all the time, I just needed the gauze, thanks though."

I made my way to my tent, trying to make my limp look casual. I zipped up my tent and began wrapping the gauze around the bleeding stab wounds. They were the only ones that were still bleeding. I sighed when I realized how close someone had came to figuring out about Shane. I could have gottten Dale and I killed.

It was a close one...

**sorry guys, I know this one is short, but it's just a filler chapter. I will try to post the next one as soon as I can! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you leave a review so I know what you guys thought about this chapter. Your input is really important to me so, don't be shy!**


	6. Priorities

**Yes, I know, I know. I have not updated in a while. I have a good reason though! My street along with 4 others had a power outage. It was horrible because that night it was around 104 degrees! It has been like that all week and I it has been taking all of my energy out of me. I am truly sorry, but I hope to make it up to you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Followers/favorite-rs and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

I hissed in pain as I wrapped the gauze around my wounds. As I was applying the gauze I began thinking of how my life would end in the long run. I used to do this before the apocalypse while my father was passed out on the couch, drunk, just like every other night after he finished beatin' on me. I stopped doing it once the world ended because I didn't know where my father was and I didn't think that he would be coming back, but I was back to doing it now.

Shane would most likely attack me while I am sleeping again, except, next time he probably won't stop. He would probably use that knife he used on me already and slit my throat. I began to wonder how the group would react to my death.

Andrea, Lori, and Shane would be glad that they wouldn't have to deal with my ass anymore. It would give them more time with each other without a distraction. Jim and Ed, Carol's husband couldn't care less, but I could say the same for him. Carl and Sophia would be upset that they didn't have an adult to play with them anymore, but they would find a replacement. Dale, Amy, and Carol would be the ones that would really care. I had become closer to them than almost anyone in my entire life. I never had many opportunities to become attached to anyone when I lived with Shane, he wouldn't allow it. I knew that they would grieve for me. They would turn their backs on their not so promising future because they would try to remember me enough so they wouldn't forget me.

Daryl would be tricky. Our relationship had started to look like we would become friends in time, but it was too soon to tell. He was a closed book, hell, he hardly _ever_ smiled. I think I've only seen it once, and it was only a slight smirk. I am supposed to go on a hunting trip with him later on today, turns out he didn't want me going and went out on his own Maybe I would go on the next trip and get to learn something more about him other than he can hunt, track, and has a deep southern accent.

I made sure that no one would be able to tell that I was injured and had gauze on, other than dale and Shane. I wrapped up the remaining gauze nicely, unzipped my tent and made my way over to Dale and his RV. I knocked on the side of the RV to get his attention.

He slightly jumped, then smiled when he realized it was me. He put his gun down and stood up from his chair which sat on top of the RV. I put my game face on and smiled up at him.

"Since I didn't do this last time I decided to do it formally this time. I was wondering if I had permission to enter your RV and put the rest of the gauze back." His shoulders shook and his eyes wrinkled around the edges as he laughed and answered my 'request'.

"Permission granted Rose. It's refreshing to see that just because the world ended doesn't mean that manners had to go with it, thank you for that Rose. It seems like manners have been lost by almost everyone else around here." I laughed shortly before I opened the door to the RV and returned the gauze to it's rightful place. I walked out of the RV and approached Dale. He was now at the front of the RV with the hood open. Jim was standing behind him, almost as if he was supervising his work. They were talking about the hose and how they were supposed to find a replacement. Amy was pacing back in forth nearby.

"It's late, they should've been back by now." Dale peaked his head out from his work and replied

"Worrying won't make it better." I walked up to her and reassured her.

"It will only make the time pass that much slower until you see them again. I'm sure they will be just fine." she gave me a slight smile in gratitude but continued pacing. I sighed and walked over to Lori and began taking clothes off of the lines. I heard my motherf***ing father's voice nearby.

"one...two...three, pull!" I heard a child's laughter and Lori and I simultaneously looked over in their direction. They were sitting on some rocks and they both had a piece of rope in their hands. He seemed to be teaching Carl how to tie a fancy type of knot. I cursed under my breath and went back to work.

"He had his own child, but apparently he got _stuck_ with me, or so I'm told. However, he _chose_ that boy, so that makes the situation, and his attitude, entirely different." I whispered to myself.

As soon as I finished my sentence Lori's head shot up from her own work.

"Excuse me, did you just say that basically your father got stuck with you so _that's_ why he didn't like you? And that _boy_ over there is my son. I can see why Shane chose him over you. Carl is more important right now than ever have and ever will be." I gasped at the familiarity of her last sentence.

"Shane took you away from the city didn't he?" She gave me an evil smirk and nodded.

"Yes, he did. He _chose_ me and my boy over you. At least he had his priorities straight." she shoved past me with her bundle of clothes. I stared daggers into her back as she walked away.

I heard the crackle of a radio and a voice on the other line. Everyone in hearing range looked up in shock. The voice on the radio started talking again

"Hello, base camp, can anybody out there hear me?" I ran towards the radio with Shane and Lori right at my heels. I scrambled up the RV's ladder and sat down by the radio. Dale met me up there with hopeful eyes and he grabbed the radio. The voice spoke once again.

"Base camp, this is T-Dog." Dale smiled as his hope grew. Dale spoke through the radio.

"Hello, hello? Receptions bad on this end repeat repeat." Amy looked gleeful that the group had contacted us, meaning they were alive, or, at least T-Dog was. T-Dog started talking again.

"Shane, is that you?" this made me a little mad, did this T-Dog look up to Shane or something, god, how could people be so blind? Lori put her hands on her hips and asked

"Well, is that them?" I wanted so badly just to turn around and say 'how many other people are alive in this world, do you honestly think there are two people left named T-Dog?' Dale held his hand up saying to wait and help the radio to his ear. T-Dog's voice came through.

"We're trapped in the Department store." My heart missed a beat in sympathy as I watched Amy's face fall. I recognized the face, as I had worn it for a period of my life. She was feeling numb inside. I suddenly knew that if her sister didn't return from this run to the Department store that Amy would not last long without her. I jumped down off of the side of the RV and hugged Amy. She grabbed me like I was her lifeline. I soothingly rubbed her back as she let out shaky breaths. She was trying not to cry.

My worthless father actually looked like he cared as he raked his fingers through his hair and asked

"They say they're trapped?" Lori put a hand on her sons shoulder. Everyone was listening carefully.

"There's geeks all over the place, hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded." Dale's face scrunched up and he spoke to T-Dog.

"Repeat that last. Repeat." he then waited for a response, the radio started beeping and went blank. Lori was the first to speak.

"He said the Department store." Dale nodded and replied

"I heard it too." I took a step forward and announced

"We all did." Lori took a step towards Shane. She opened her mouth to speaking.

"Shane." his eyes widened and he said firmly

"No, we do not go after them, we do not risk the rest of the group, ya'll know that." Amy gasped and took a step back in shock.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Shane took a few steps towards her and spoke to her with no emotion in his voice.

"Amy, I know that this ain't easy." Amy started getting angry and her voice took on a harsher tone to it.

"She volunteered to go, to help the rest of us." I stepped back, wanting to give Amy space, but made sure I was close enough if I needed. Shane grimaced before continuing.

"She knew the risks right? So she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothin' we can do." and Shane is back. Amy's eyes widened in shock that he could say something so cruel. Amy started shaking in anger

"She's my sister, you son of a b***h." she ran away from Shane quickly after. Shane put his hands on his hips and looked to Lori to evaluate her reaction. I walked past him and said

"Way to handle the situation asshole." I bumped his shoulder as I walked past. He started talking to me angrily.

"That's no way to talk to your father you son of a b***h." I laughed harshly and faced him so I was walking backwards.

"That I am not, but I can tell you that I'm the _daughter _of one." I turned back around and went to go find Amy. Lori walked off shortly after me as Shane just stood there like the idiot he is.

Lori joined me as we called for Amy. We hugged her as she sobbed into our shoulders. I may not like Lori, but I wasn't about to start anything as we comforted Amy. Amy wiped at her face in embarrassment and exclaimed

"I can't believe how he can be such an ass one minute and then perfectly nice the next, well maybe not perfectly. I swear that man is bipolar." Lori scowled while Amy and I half halfheartedly laughed.

After a while Lori left to go find Carl while I finally assured Amy that Andrea is a strong girl and that she would make it out of the Department store, alive. Amy decided that she wanted to be left alone therefore, I was kicked out of the tent.

Lori was cutting Carl's hair while Shane was talking to him. Jim was checking our walker alarm system made out of string and empty aluminum cans. Dale was back on top of the RV keeping watch, Carol, Ed and their daughter, Sophia were keeping to themselves. They looked like they had some tension between them, but I had yet to see the reason why.

All of a sudden Dale leaped out of his chair and was looking through his binoculars. Everyone looked towards him and waited for him to tell us what he alerted him. Shane was the first to become impatient and ordered

"Talk to me Dale." Dale looked down at us for a split second and said

"I can't tell yet." the faint sound of a car alarm echoed off of the mountains. I cursed under my breath. Hopefully the echoes will confuse the walkers. Amy came rushing out of her tent

"Is it them, are they back." I went up and gave her a friendly hug and smiled at her. "we are all hoping right along side you." Dale cursed under his breath just loud enough for me to hear and lowered his binoculars. My face scrunched up and I asked

"What is it?" He looked at me and slightly smiled

"Stolen car's my guess." we waited as the alarm came closer and closer. A red car came pulling out of the corner and everyone swarmed around it. An Asian man jumped out with a huge grin on his face.

"Holy crap, turn that damn thing off!" Dale demanded. The Asian man threw his hands up and simply stated

"I don't know how!" Amy got up close in the man's face demanding to know about her sister

"Andrea, is she OK?! Is she OK? Is she alright?"

Shane and the man stopped the alarm and the man exasperatedly exclaimed

"Yes, she's fine!"

"Then why isn't she with you? Is she okay?!" He sighed and said

"Yes, yes, she's fine, everybody is." he paused before continuing "Merle, not so much."

Shane looked like he was about to pop a vein as he growled

"Are you insane driving this thing, are you trying to lead every walker for miles." Dale jumped in trying to save the Asian's ass from my father.

"I think we're okay." I nodded and said

"With these mountains the sound will be hard to pinpoint." Dale smiled thankfully and added

"It wouldn't hurt to think things through a little more carefully." the man shrugged and said

"Sorry...I got a cool car though."

A van that I assume belonged to the Department store pulled up behind the 'cool car'. The first person we saw was Andrea 'thank god' Amy gasped and started running towards her older sister. Andrea softly yelled out

"Amy!" and ran up to hug her sister. I smiled at the reunion. The next person to show themselves was

an African American woman and man. Lori knelt in front of Carl and began talking to him. I felt a ping of sadness in my stomach for the boy. He was most likely hoping that his dad would be found and brought back with the rest of the group.

"How did ya'll get out of there anyway." my dumb ass father asked.

The African American man, which I guessed to be T-Dog answered

"The new guy. He got us out." Shane's face scrunched up and he questioned

"New guy?" T-Dog nodded and replied

"yeah." then yelled in the direction of the van

"Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello!" then turned back to Shane "He's a cop, like you." Shane watched as the 'new guy' came into sight and his face said that he knew the guy from somewhere. The man was dressed in a sheriff's uniform and he stopped walking as he spotted Shane. His face showed disbelief. I heard some rustling from behind me. I saw Carl run by with Lori right behind him.

"DAD!" I gasped and watched as the sheriff was rejoined with his family, Lori and Carl. He picked up his boy and hugged his wife. Everyone watched in awe as the family was reunited once again. I saw Lori's eyes flash to Shane and I realized that there would be quite a few problems between Lori's husband and my father. All I knew was that I was on Lori's husband's side in this. Shane deserved what he had coming.

**Author's note: I hoped you like this chapter and yes I know I didn't include Morales and his family. I did this on purpose, he will not be a character in this fan fiction. This is the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please review/ favorite and/ or follow!**


	7. Preferences

**Author's note: I am SO sorry guys. I have been so busy it's not even funny. I started participating in a summer Tennis camp and the sun has just drained my energy. I am actually surprised that I am even writing this right now!**

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it has taken me forever to write out. Suggestions, reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, just posters, bobble heads and such...**

I walked up to the Asian man and shook his hand with a polite smile on my face.

"Hi, I'm Rose." he smiled and shook my hand over enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you Rose, my names' Glen. Did you join the group while I was gone or are you just an amazing hider?" I smirked slightly and answered

"I joined while you were away, but I'm also an amazing hider." He laughed and studied me for a few _extremely_ long seconds. I was beginning to think that he knew I was injure, making me tense and start to think of an explanation, before he questioned me

"Your features look familiar to me for some reason, by any chance are you related to anyone in the group?" My fake smile dropped and I became stiff, I really didn't want to talk about this right now. I nodded and explained anyway

"Yeah, I am. Shane over there is my father, unfortunately." Glen's eyes widened and he exclaimed

"Yikes! I did not peg him as the fatherly type. well, I have seen the way he acts with Carl..." He looked at me for clarification. I slightly shook my head.

" He's definitely not the fatherly type." Glen looked up as a hand was placed upon my shoulder. I immediately stopped talking and glanced up. Apparently luck was not on my side as that hand connected to my father's body.

He laughed, but the laugh did not reach his eyes. He was completely faking his happy attitude.

"Rose, you're acting like a rebellious teen.-' then he looked up at Glen and continued "she has a grudge against me because of a misunderstanding, which caused her to get left behind. Right Rose?" His grip on my shoulder tightened painfully and I winced, then looked at Glen

"Yeah, he's right, sorry if I made you uncomfortable." My father nodded and asked me to follow him, making it seem like I had an option, which I knew I didn't. As we walked back to what I assumed was my father's tent our paths crossed with the new sheriff guy. I stopped to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Rose Walsh, you seem to know Shane and I thought that I should introduce myself." He smiled and shook my hand.

"Hello m'am. I'm Rick. I didn't know that Shane had a sister." I laughed and shook my head

"He doesn't. I'm his daughter." Rick's eyes widened and it was clear to me that my father hadn't told him about me either. Rick turned to Shane. My father realized that I was no longer following him and he turned around with a crazed look in his eyes as he frantically looked around. His gaze landed on mine and he stormed over. He was about to make a huge scene over something that I did 'wrong'. Rick wasn't having any of it though. Rick stood in front of me and started demanding answers from my unwilling father.

"She is your _daughter_ Shane? You have a daughter? Why didn't you tell me about her?" Shane looked over at me and he tried to grab me, only to be pushed back harshly by Rick. I was liking Rick more and more. My father's eyes widened even more and appeared like they were going to fall out as he yelled at me.

"What, are you trying to turn my friends against me now too. First, you ruin my life and now this?!" Shane glared at me and I stiffly took a cautious step back, feeling as if the space between us was not enough. Rick looked at Shane with a bewildered expression.

"I can't believe that you would say something like that to your own daughter Shane! Much less keep her a _secret_ from my family and I."

you could see the wheels turning in Rick's head as he processed this. Confusion flashed before his eyes and he asked

"Who is her mother?" Shane clenched his jaw and kept silent. Rick asked again, receiving the same outcome, before turning to me.

"Do you know who your mother is?" I gave him a weird look at the way he worded the question before answering it.

"Well, I don't really _know_ her, but I _do_ know that her name was Annette and that she died from child birth." I looked down at my feet and scuffed them together in shame. My head shot up at the sound of a gasp coming from Rick as he exclaimed

"You said that the baby died with Annette! You told me that something went wrong with the baby during birth." Rick was shaking his head in obvious disbelief. Shane nodded and mumbled under his breath harshly.

"Something did go wrong, it was supposed to be a boy. Someone I could take fishing, throw the football around, teach him how to use a gun, maybe put him in a wrestling class." I clenched my fists in anger and felt like I was about to explode.

"This is all because I was the _wrong_ gender?!" I started running towards him only to be stopped by Rick putting a hand on each of us and pushing us away from each other.

Shane put one of his fake masks on and grabbed his head

"I don't feel so good, I'm not feeling like myself at the moment. I'm going to go to my tent and get some rest." Rick nodded and watched as Shane retreated back into his tent, most likely for the night. Rick led me back to where the group was huddled. I was handed a small plate with the last of the venison on it. I sat next to Amy and Andrea glared at me, but I couldn't care less what she thought at the moment.

**Author's note: I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you guys want Rose to refer to Shane as 'Shane' or 'my father'. Let me know!**


End file.
